


A Search for Love

by StarrySkies_971



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Bottom Siegfried, M/M, Rated E for later chapters, Top Raphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies_971/pseuds/StarrySkies_971
Summary: Siegfried and Raphael are young college students from completely different. Raphael is rich, While Siegfried is poor. They are both searching for different aspects of life. Will they be able to find something within each other?





	A Search for Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. I'm gonna try to finish it. I'll also try not to make this fanfic too long. Hopefully less than 5 chapters. I would appreciate it if you all can leave me feedback. I hope this turns out any good. Thank you and enjoy. P.S. I'll try to write more fanfiction in the future.

Raphael Sorel is a young man from Paris France, who is searching for only one thing: Simplicity.  
Simplicity is the only thing Raphael wants. The only thing he needs. He doesn’t need to drive fancy cars and wear expensive suits. He doesn’t need to go out to extravagant parties and eat out at fancy restaurants. He does these things all the time.

As much as he pretends to enjoy the activities that he partakes in, deep down he absolutely dreads them. He was raised in a rich environment and grew up with a wealthy family. But Raphael wants more in life. He wants to live a simple life with simple things. He wants to be around different people. He wants to be around people who are less stuck-up and pretentious. So, one day Raphael decides to abandon a life of luxury in the pursuit of simplicity at college.

Siegfried Schtauffen, on the other hand, is in search of a life of wealth and fortune. He wants to dine at five-star restaurants and drive in luxury cars. He wants to wear $500 shoes and go out to the movies every night. He was raised by poor parents who each had to work two jobs just to support him. He and his family were struggling just to get food to eat. 

His intelligence and good grades earned him a full scholarship to college. He also obtained a spot within a paid internship program that would last until his graduation. So far it seems he was getting everything that he wanted. Everything his heart desired. His hard work seems to be paying off. At college, he will continue his search. These are the new beginnings for two young men: Raphael and Siegfried. However, they will soon find out that they are searching for something else entirely.


End file.
